Ash, You Spork
by blamethefeels
Summary: In which Paul is angsty and Ash means well. Comashipping


In which Paul is angsty and Ash means well.

Characters are 18+.

* * *

Ash woke up. He noticed the room was kind of bright from the natural light coming in through the window. It hurt his head. He felt around for his phone on the nightstand. He found it and checked his text messages.

From: Gary Oak

Message: Where'd you go ashy-boy?! You bailed on us – 1:34 AM

From: Gary Oak

Message: So, you find some tail and you're gone huh? Cant blame ya – 1:43 AM

From: Ritchie

Message: Ash where you at? Everyone's worried about you – 2:17 AM

From: Brock

Message: Hope you were safe :P – 2:33 AM

Ash groaned as he looked at the time. It was just after 10 AM. It was then that he realized he was naked under the covers. Oh crap, what'd he do last night? He remembered sex. He remembered wanting that to happen again. He rolled over to see another person lying in the bed next to him, also naked. The other person shifted as he woke up and sat up, his purple hair hiding his face and his hands rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Paul?"

Paul was startled and fell out of the bed in shock. His head popped back up a minute later as he registered just what happened.

"You're awake…"

"Yeah…?" Ash said, unsure of what Paul was on about.

"I thought you'd be gone by now…"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Cause that's what happens. They fuck me, then they wake up the next morning and leave," Paul said through gritted teeth as he clothed himself.

"What even happened last night?" Ash asked, searching for his clothes.

"We fucked. You were drunk, I was tipsy. We made bad decisions. Here we are," Paul said, his voice bitter.

"You okay?" Ash asked genuinely. Paul's heart leapt, but he couldn't believe he would actually care.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Paul said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Really? Cause you don't sound okay," Ash continued.

"I'm fine…"

"Okay, you're fine. You're perfectly hunky-dory. Because that tone in your voice is so gentle, kind, and loving," Ash said as he pulled his jacket on.

"FINE I'M NOT OKAY!" Paul shouted, Ash's prying getting on his nerves. "I guess I'm getting sick of being used like a fuck toy! Nobody's ever really cared about me, except maybe Reggie, but he's somewhere else." Paul's eyes were beginning to well up with tears. He turned away from Ash to hide them.

"I care about you," Ash said gently, and Paul's heart practically leapt out of his chest.

"No, you don't, you're just like all the others," Paul said, voice still hard, but most of the bite was gone.

"Yes I do, no matter how much you pretend I don't. I don't like seeing you so upset," Ash said, stepping closer, reaching a hand out, but dropping it. "I care about you." Paul turned around, tears streaming down his face.

"You don't know how long it's been," Paul said, "since I've heard that phrase…" Ash closed the gap and took Paul's face in his hands, gently kissing the tears away. Paul placed a hand on Ash's hand, leaning into the touch and smiling softly.

"Then I think you should hear it more," Ash said in a low voice. "I care about you," he said, then kissed him gently on the lips. "I care about you." Another kiss. "I care about you, Paul." Another kiss, one that lasted much longer this time. Paul relished the feeling of love this boy was giving him and kissed him back. Ash's hands moved to Paul's waist while Paul threw his arms around Ash's neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

Then Ash's phone started ringing. Ash had to break the kiss to answer it.

"Yeah? Oh, Gary! No, I'm not dead. Sorry for ditching you last night. You did what? With her?! No way! Well, I'm kind of in the middle of something, let me call you back," Ash said, hanging up.

"Who's Gary?" Paul asked curiously.

"He's one of the guys I was at the bar with last night," Ash answered. "He's just a friend, a straight one at that."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were there with friends," Paul said sheepishly, a light blush coloring his face.

"It's okay, they figure I got laid last night so they're not mad," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. "A little worried, maybe, but not mad."

"Good. I don't want you to lose friends over me," Paul said. "So, where were we?"

"I think we were right about here," Ash said, dipping Paul, only to drop him, then fall on top of him. They dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Heh. Sorry," Ash said with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, you spork," Paul said with a smile before he kissed him again.


End file.
